


Stark Time

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Derek's a wolf-robot, Father-Son Relationship, Stiles Stark, Stiles's Tony's kid, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey JARVIS, mind bringing up the endoskeleton and inner electronics? I want to see if I missed anything before I fire him up,” he explained and stood from his spot on the floor just as the large screen appeared out of nowhere with a wolf outline on it and everything the kid asked for zoomed in and spread a little so he could see it clearly. “Thanks buddy,”</p><p>“You’re very welcome, Sir. Also, your father has requested that I remind you that Thor will be arriving soon for Miss Romanov’s birthday party tonight,” JARVIS sounded a lot more clear than his one in his time. It sounded like the guy was actually in the room and not coming out of speakers littering the room.</p><p>And father? One of the Avengers had a kid in this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stark Time

**Colours**

Red=Black

'Hale'= bright blue(matches the eyes)

* * *

 

Tony had done something he had no idea was possible in their time, or at least that early on in his life anyway. When he was young he’d heard his old man babbling on about trying to find the means of time travel. His father hadn’t done it, couldn’t find a way to make it all work perfectly... Tony had managed it, using everything he had to make the box that could fit several people, an invisibility shield so if they got to the past of future, they wouldn’t be seen. He’d made everyone suits that did that too, not like his Ironman suit, but like a bodysuit, like a radiation one without the barrel on their backs.

He was actually... standing in his lab, not ‘his’ lab, the lab from his time, but his lab from the future. He was with most of the other Avengers, watching what was happening. Steve, Nat, Clint and Banner were standing just outside the invisible box, all hidden from... a kid... a kid that looked like he ‘only just’ hit adulthood.

The kid was tinkering with a metal model of a wolf, the same metal used to make his suit. He was so fixed on it and he looked more than a little tired. He was sitting crossed-legged in front of it, a screwdriver in hand with the tip in its chest plate. He shifted back and closed it, screwing it shut.

“Hey JARVIS, mind bringing up the endoskeleton and inner electronics? I want to see if I missed anything before I fire him up,” he explained and stood from his spot on the floor just as the large screen appeared out of nowhere with a wolf outline on it and everything the kid asked for zoomed in and spread a little so he could see it clearly. “Thanks buddy,”

“You’re very welcome, Sir. Also, your father has requested that I remind you that Thor will be arriving soon for Miss Romanov’s birthday party tonight,” JARVIS sounded a lot more clear than his one in his time. It sounded like the guy was actually in the room and not coming out of speakers littering the room.

And father? One of the Avengers had a kid in this time?

“ _So who’d you think this kids old man is?_ ” he whispered with a smirk, turning to look at the others.

“ _We won’t have to wait long to find out. Either he’ll show up or the boy with say something, or we’ll find out in a few years. We didn’t go that far into the future, just over twenty years,_ ” Banner crossed his arms and stared, looking like he was thinking.

“ _From where I’m standing he either belongs to you or Cap,_ ” Nat commented. “ _He has a build that’s between you two, but looks like he has Tony’s jawline and brain. He’s working in your lab too, so I wouldn’t be surprised if he was a Stark,_ ”

“ _Don’t think so. Me and Pepper agreed on no kids a while ago. Too messy, noisy, distracting, and I like my lab and tower clean of anything child-like,_ ” he finished and turned back to the kid just as he started talking again.

“Thanks, oh hey, Barton’s coming too, right? I’m finally going to beat his ass on Mortal Combat,” he smiled and touched a few buttons on the screen, zooming in further on a few things and wiping it to get rid of other things.

“If I’m not mistaken, you had said the exact same thing before challenging him to Mortal Combat the last time,” he chuckled at that and heard a few of the others laugh too, especially when the kid made a few stuttering noises.

“I got it this time! I can beat him!”

“You also said that as well,” the box instantly erupted in laughter from Clint, Nat and Cap.

“Dude, I totally got it! I’ll beat him this time for sure! Now, can you charge up the soul-sphere?” he changed the subject and everyone started to calm down, the laughing quieted to a few chuckles. A soul-sphere, it sounded like a ball of energy, a sphere that charged up, a metal heart? It sounded like that. A soul, a heart.

Tony could see a bright, light blue glow on the inside of the wolf’s chest, where the heart was. He was right, a soul-sphere was a bots heart in this time.

“C’mon, buddy. Please work! Don’t die on me,” the kid crossed his fingers and bit his bottom lip, looking overly anxious and excited at the same time. He didn’t look like he was getting his hopes up or anything, which was good. Tony had done that a few times and he felt pretty shitty afterwards.

As soon as there was a high-pitched ‘ping’ sound the kid launched up into the air, screaming and yelling ‘yes’ and ‘finally’ over and over.

“JARVIS! Get my dad!” he beamed at the computer screen at his side.

“Yes, sir,” the kid jumped one last time and ran to the bot, looking its chest plate over a few times before jumping back again and squeeing like a little girl. Was this his first or something? His first real machine that worked? To be honest, Tony was nearly as bad as that when he made his first, working whatever he made.

“He is on his way,” so they were about to see who the kids dad was. He was actually excited and giddy. He was going to tease the hell out of whoever it was. Clint? The Cap? Hell, Banner?

“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon, c’mon, c’mon!” the kid bounced on the balls of his shoes, clearly impatient. He was seriously fidgety and twitchy. Wasn’t there a thing for that? Adderall or something? Or did the kid have too much and now he was all highped and heightened?

“What? What’s wrong?!” ... an older version of ‘him’ strode into the room, looking all aware and over focused.

“Dad! It works! Derek works!” he kid beamed and practically tackled him with a hug. ‘Derek’? That’s what the kid called the bot? And was no one going to comment on the older ‘him’ hugging the boy back?! Seriously?! They agreed on no kids and he was standing there with a kid that looked like he only just finished school!

“Great! You turned him on yet?” the older Tony smiled and gestured to the dog-bot, or wolf-bot.

“Well, no,” he hesitated. “I was waiting to show you that the soul-sphere worked before I turned him on,” so... the soul-sphere was the kids idea? It was a heart that kid made up? Like his Arc-reactor, but a heart? That was... the kid must’ve been his. He was a genius, a prodigy if he came up with that.

“Get your ass in gear and turn it on then! C’mon Ge,” Ge? Like the letter G? Did the kids name start with that?

“Alright, hang on,” the two walked around the wolf, the kid standing a few feet away with ‘him’ standing by the table a few feet off. “Derek, activate,”

There were electronic sounds coming from the wolf, like cogs turning and metal gently and smoothly scraping against metal. It sounded like his suit when he started it up. The eyes lit up a light blue, like the chest plate and it jolted a little until it stood up with its head tilting at the boys’ voice.

“Voice recognition,” the kid spoke again.

“ _Genim Stark, my creator,_ ” the voice was deep, American. ( _Derek’s voice_ )

“Voice recognition,” the older version of him stood and walked closer, stopping at the kid- at Genim’s side.

“ _Tony Stark, father of my creator, and Ironman of the Avengers,_ ”

“Can JARVIS get access to him?” the older him asked as he patted the kids back.

“Yes sir. Master Genim had created an access point for me while creating the circuit board for Derek’s brain structure,” Older Tony gave a snort and dragged the kid in for a hug.

“You’re one hell of a Stark,” he praised.

“ _That’s pretty damn sweet Tony,_ ” Barton teased, a fakely caring child tone leaving his lips.

“ _Shut your mouth birdboy,_ ”

“Can I take him upstairs Dad?” the kid asked, now crouched and stroking the black, metal wolf. “Pleeaassee!”

“As long as you clean up after him and make sure he doesn’t piss on anything or rip things to shreds,”

“Yes! Love you dad!” the kid jumped him for one more hug and he and the wolf were gone, running up the main stairs to the upper floors.

“JARVIS, get the Iron-legion to decorate for Nat’s party,” older Tony requested and sat on one of the stools in front of his computer.

“Right away, sir. May I ask what you’re doing?” the voice questioned.

“Well, Genim’s got a dog. I’ll have to make toys and a bed and hopefully he’s house trained,” it sounded like he was joking, but it was Tony, you really didn’t know what he was going to come out with. He may actually be serious and would make a dog bed or something, for him.

“Hopefully, master Genim had thought of adding ‘trained’ into Derek’s programming,” JARVIS joked back.

“If not he’ll have a surprise,” older him laughed, but he suddenly looked there way, like he saw them, and winked...

Well... he ‘would’ know if they were there. ‘That’ Tony was in his place before. He’d watched this unfold. He watched another older version of him with Genim and that bot, Derek.

“Time to get home guys,” he smiled softly. “I need to talk with Pepper,” the older him was still looking at them while they started to disappear. The two Tony’s having what looked like a stare off, and then they were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I just... no idea where this came from. It was just like 'poof'... there.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. I thought it was pretty interesting. :)


End file.
